A vehicle may include a computer device that collects information relating to the vehicle. For example, the computer device may collect information relating to the number of miles the vehicle was driven in a particular time period, the times during the vehicle was driven, or the locations through which the vehicle was driven. Such information may be collected for a variety of purposes, including for providing a variety of services to subscribers or customers.